


Sparring

by flashwitch



Category: Dresden Files
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not exactly a crossover. But, it will make more sense if you've read the Codex Alera. You aren't Araris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> **Sparring.**
> 
>  **Just a short, silly drabble. Not really a crossover, but will make more sense if you've read Codex Alera as well.**

**  
**

* * *

They fought.

Swords rang like bells.

Armour shone.

Michael slashed hard and his opponent staggered back. They paused for a moment, gasping for breath. Michael frowned, resting the point of his sword on the ground. He stood there, fierce, implacable. His opponent straightened, rolling his shoulders beneath the mail and wished for his leather duster.

Michael had already caught his breath and was smiling a little.

"The only man to best me with the blade was Araris Valerian...and you aren't Araris," he said.

"Yeah, well..." Harry shook his head, as though clearing water from his ears. "Wait, what?"

* * *

  
 **opinions welcome.**


End file.
